Little Mac vs. Rocky Balboa
DarthMario99= Little Mac vs. Rocky Balboa is an upcoming What-If? episode of Death Battle adopted by DarthMario99. It features Little Mac from the Punch-Out!! series and Rocky Balboa from the Rocky series. Description The battle of the boxers! Two underdogs who defied the odds meet in the ring. This will undoubtedly be the deadliest boxing match in history! Interlude Wiz: Boxing, a prestigious and respected tradition in the past and present. There have been many famous boxers such as Muhammad Ali, Sugar Ray Robinson, Mike Tyson, Floyd Mayweather and others throughout the decades. Boomstick: And it ain't just these guys there are a dozen boxers out there today and none do this sport better than these two. Wiz: Rocky Balboa, the Italian Stallion. Boomstick: And Little Mac, the champion of Punch-Out!. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Little Mac Wiz: At 17 years old, 5"7 tall, Little Mac is the youngest boxer in the Punch-Out! Universe. Boomstick: Little Mac was born in the New York City borough of Bronx. As a young man, he came under the tutelage of Doc Louis a retired boxer. Wiz: Under his training, Little Mac would enter the WVBA (World Video Boxing Association) with the intent of becoming champion. Boomstick: Wait, seriously is that what they call the boxing association? Wiz: (sighs) Yes, it is the name of the boxing association. Boomstick: Oh. (cue Punch-Out! theme) Wiz: Anyway, Little Mac would face a variety of opponents from the cowardly and weak Glass Joe to the big and strong Mr. Sandman. He would defeat all of his rivals and become the champion of the WVBA. Boomstick: If you thought that was the end of his story think again, Little Mac had to defend his title of champion from the very same opponents he faced in the ring. And it wasn't easy this time his opponents had changed and were more powerful and stronger than ever but in the end he eventually did. Wiz: In his prime Little Mac would retire and make Doc Louis proud. '''Boomstick: Little Mac is a tough little fighter (get it?) and has the usual move-set of a boxer which include uppercut, lowercut, stomach punch, regular punch, and block. But his special move is the "Star Uppercut" an uppercut that's essentially more powerful than any of his moves. Wiz: Little Mac can also transform into "Giga Mac" which is a monstrous version of himself at his full potential. '''Boomstick: Little Mac has managed to pull off some impressive feats from winning the WVBA championship title and subsequently holding onto it to defeating freaking Donkey Kong! Wiz: However, as great as he is Little Mac like every other boxer is expected to rack up losses. Boomstick: Yeah, who knows he might even lose to Rocky in this Death Battle. (cue victory animation of Little Mac winning a championship belt with Doc Louis holding him) Rocky Balboa Wiz: Robert "Rocky" Balboa was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to a Roman Catholic Italian-American family, where he lived a humble life of an only child. Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Little Mac Rocky Balboa Who do you think will win? Little Mac Rocky Balboa DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion |-| AtomicMonkey4Life= Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa.jpg|''AtomicMonkey4Life'' Description Interlude Little Mac Rocky Balboa Intermission Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE Post Fight Result Notes |-| The sayain jedi=Category:DarthMario99 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Rocky vs. Punch Out!!!' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles DescriptionCategory:Adopted What-If? Death Battles ROCKY VS PUNCH OUT! Which Underdog boxer coming from america will win! Will the Italian Stallion knock out Little Mac or will The Bruiser from the Bronx prove everybody wrong! Intro W. The underdog. Someone who was put down all their life, has all the odds stacked against them. B. It's always in sports but more specifically Boxing! W. Rocky Balboa the Italian Stallion! B. And Little Mac the Bruiser from the Bronx! He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick W. And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rocky W. Born to a Catholic Italian-American family Robert "Rocky" Balboa set out to be the next best boxer like his idol ironically named Rocky Marciano. B. Rocky's life didn't take off quickly as the only way for him to get money was to fight in clubs but even then he didn't get paid much. W. So to get extra cash Rocky became a collector for a loan shark named Tony Gazzo B. Jesus imagine this guy coming to you and breaking your thumbs! W. Rocky then got the opportunity of a life time as he was invited to fight against the heavy-weight champion of the world Apallo Creed! B. This guy was like the Captain America of boxing! Well until he d... W. Boomstick were not their yet. B. After days of convincing he finally excepted the challenge by Apallo starting his career! Seriously why did it take him so long i would of excepted instantly. W. And that's why you would die like your dad. B. SHUT UP NERD! W. (chuckling) Well, Rocky did lose the match this fight sky rocketed his career hell they had a rematch where he actually won. Little Mac Pre-Fight Fight Result Next Time on Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:The sayain jedi